


Madness of Two

by lizardhair



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham rogues - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Fear, M/M, Needles, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Short, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardhair/pseuds/lizardhair
Summary: Folie à deux.(prompt sent by trellanyx: “I think you’re going to ruin me. Am I right?”)





	Madness of Two

Edward Nygma stood motionless as long fingers ghosted over his throat. The being behind him was nothing but a shadow now, a hell-sent nightmare that had never seemed quite real. Until this moment.

 _“Well, Edward?”_ Jonathan Crane whispered. His words were like slivers of glass, slipping under skin with utmost ease, never to be removed. He sought Edward’s pulse and pulled the man closer to his bony body when he found the genius’s heartbeat to be fast as a rabbit’s. _“What do you think?”_  

Shaking, Edward leaned his head back to rest on Jonathan’s shoulder. He knew that this was a bad idea, knew that there would be repercussions. But as he gazed up into the darkness, he knew too that this had to happen. “I think...I think you’re going to ruin me. Am I right?”

Jonathan’s quiet laugh was like an autumn breeze, cold and rattling. _“You are.”_

Edward pressed himself against Jonathan at the sight of the fear toxin-filled syringe. “Will it--will it hurt?”

  
_“You already know the answer to that, my dear,”_ Jonathan said as he slid the needle into Edward’s neck. _“Oh, but how beautiful it will be.”_


End file.
